Why do I love her?
by CemeBlack
Summary: Vladisa Deverti is a young woman who lands in trouble yet loves talking about things that fasinates her; Marcus is someone who after loosing his first love thought he'd never feel that happy warm feeling but when he meet Vladisa he soons finds happiness.
1. Introduction

**WHY DO I LOVE HER**

I do not own Twilight characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Vladisa Deverti and Dean Deverti. Please enjoy the story!

They say the world holds lots of hidden secrets; Werewolves, Shape-shifters and above all Vampires – though many searched they found nothing and in the end the secrets were forgotten by many but, there were those who were determine to find out the truth. It was these who found themselves in more trouble than they expected and even found themselves dead.

For others there were worse than danger and death, there was the fact that they could lose the one thing they hold dear to the world this is what happened to Dean Deverti's wife who disappeared mysteriously at night and was never seen again – not alive that is. Leaving Dean and his six year old girl alone, for Dean his daughter was his life and he would do anything to protect her while he also became obsessed with what had killed his wife? After years of researching he finally gets a lead and sets out to find out the truth no matter what, this made him asked his friend Dc. Carlisle Cullen a favour to look after his daughter for six weeks.

Vladisa Deverti was an extraordinary young girl who could play piano and loved animals – she never judged without knowing the full truth, she also had a very keen intuition but the one thing that made her unique was her ability to sense flaws/weaknesses in people. This was the reason her father protected her so and loved her because she was everything to him and because she was the spitting image of her mother, except she had a bit of her father's colour eyes in her. Vladisa cared for her father and even though he was obsessed with what killed her mother and spend countless times in his study she still cared for him like any daughter would. Dean never told his daughter what he was looking for in the fear he would lose her like he did his wife.

Yet what happens when Vladisa discovered the truth about her mother? What would her feelings be and would she give up her own life to protect the Cullens, even her humanity?


	2. Chapter 1

**WHY DO I LOVE HER**

I do not own Twilight characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Vladisa Deverti and Dean Deverti. Please enjoy the story!

**CHAPTER 1: **

**VLADISA DEVERTI **

Every since her mother's disappearance and the discovery of her death; Dean Deverti's daughter has taken to playing the piano every day sometimes for a very long time, yet the tunes were always beautiful and sad – it made Dean calm down and listen to it as he sat in his study trying to find out what had truly killed his wife for he wasn't convinced that it was some kind of animal as the investigators had suggested. He was a man with short grey-black hair and grey-blue eyes. Even after these 14 years he had never given up on his search for the truth. The study was a huge room full of books and large windows were the sunlight shined into the room making it seem beautiful and warm, a desk stood before the middle window where books and papers were piles up and Dean sat writing not taking his eyes of the paper yet as the house filled with the sweet tune of his daughter playing piano in the greenhouse/drawing room, his heart felt nothing but sadness and pride; He was proud of his daughter that she could smile even though her eyes showed pain and sadness, she was his strength in all these years if it wasn't for her and her sweet tune and strong will; he would have killed himself of grief. Suicide had ran in his head many times after the death of his Beloved Wife; Casita Deverti. His daughter was the spitting image of her mother except she had shoulder-length black hair and her eyes were what was almost a combination of his grey-blue eyes and her mother's grey-brown eyes; when she was sad her eyes turned blue like the sky, when she was angry her eyes turned brown-green making many back away and when she was calm her eyes where grey-blue-brown, with a tint of green in it; He sighed and looked towards the photo of Casita; her wavy black hair reached till her waist and her grey-brown eyes was filled with kindness, and a smile on her face – that was the other thing about his daughter he had noticed, she too had that smile on her face, a genuine smile when her mother was alive, but now the smile she had worn for 14 years was one that hide the true emotion she felt inside, the outside world saw her as a happy, kind and different woman but he knew the truth. Dean knew she had a very unique ability to see the flaws in people or if you like sense the weaknesses of people; this was a very valuable thing to have especially now. He would not allow his daughter to be harm in anyway and has been protective of her ever since the death of Casita. He knew his theories were silly even when he thought rational about it; it didn't make sense but to him now the evidence he found out did and he was going to follow the lead. Yet he didn't tell his daughter what he had found in the fear of losing her like he had Casita, he felt guilty and blamed himself for her lose.

"Father?" A sweet voice come from the door and he turned towards it, he had noticed now that the music had stopped and his daughter stood by the doorway her black hair reached till her shoulders, and her eyes looked at him, she wore a red shirt with blue jeans; and a necklace around her neck; the one with the frozen rose pedal in it, the one her mother gave her.

"Vladisa – what is it you want?" He asked and watched her calmly putting his pen down; she made her way towards his desk and sat down opposite him her kind eyes never wavering.

"I was thinking about helping out at the hospital for a bit. They had told me to talk with Dc Cullen and if he agreed I can help, so I was wondering if you will be all right here alone?" She asked with concern, and Dean smiled he didn't allow her to go out even though he knew she would if she wanted to being her free-spirit and all.

"Carlisle Cullen?" Dean asked and Vladisa smiled.

"Yes, Dc Jackson told me that I am to meet Dc Cullen by the café to talk about my helping the hospital; He said it was easier to talk by a café then in the hospital, where it is a bit more relaxing. So I'll be going today at about 19:00."Vladisa said and stood up with a smile, Dean watched her, he knew how she loved to gain more knowledge to keep her busy.

"Very well, do sent my greeting to him ok?" Dean said and saw his daughter nod before turning and walking out the study door closing it, Dean sighed and picked up his pen and wrote further.


End file.
